


Royal Duties

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis is preparing to leave Insomnia, to travel with the Prince of Lucis to Altissia for his intended marriage to the Oracle. Gladio shows up after a very long day at work, and helps him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madisuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/gifts).



> Written as a gift fic for a very close friend.

* * *

Working eighteen hour days for two weeks straight would drain most people, but Ignis isn’t most people. There have been weeks where he’s worked almost 24 hours, day after day. Eighteen hours seems like a mixed blessing to him, as he helps prepare for the Prince’s journey to Altissia. He knows that the days that are to come will be much longer, as he will always have to be on as the Prince’s Royal Advisor, making sure that no harm comes to him, or to Prompto - who is coming along with them as part of the Prince’s wedding party. No, eighteen hour days are a relief to him, and he’s trying to enjoy the few hours he has to do his own thing, and not have to worry about his responsibility.

Amber liquid is poured into an old fashioned glass, the whiskey stones he’s pulled from his freezer chilling the bourbon to a palatable temperature. He sets the bottle down on the counter, and takes a long sip, before pulling his gloves off, and undoing his neck tie. Glancing over at the clock on his oven, he sees that it’s almost 2 in the morning, most of Insomnia asleep. He heads out to the balcony, grabbing the bottle of bourbon, and then stares out at the capital of Lucis. The Crown City glows with light, the protective barrier casting an ethereal glow over the entire province.

It doesn’t surprise him when he hears the front door open. Stepping to the side, he hears footsteps approach him from behind, and then feels thick arms wrap around his chest, pulling him backwards. He leans back into the embrace, closing his eyes as he takes a second to appreciate the warmth this man provides on this relatively cool night. Stubble rubs against his cheek, as lips touch his jawline. He leans his head forward, a soft sigh leaving his mouth, as those same lips start to kiss the nape of his neck.“I bet you’re ready to be on the road,” Gladio peppers more kisses on the nape of his neck. “How are you still awake?”

His fingers push up his glasses, as he takes another sip of his bourbon, the whiskey stones knocking against the glass. “I need to unwind. It’s been a long day.”

“It’s _always_  a long day for you, sweetheart.” Gladio rests his chin on the top of his head, holding Ignis in a loose embrace. “You wanna go to bed?”

“In a few minutes.” He takes another sip of the bourbon, allowing the liquor to work its magic, as he feels the tension slowly leave his body. “The city looks so peaceful at this time of night.” 

“You’re not ready, are you?”

Ignis shakes his head, as he finishes the bourbon in his glass, and pours himself more. Setting the bottle down on floor, he enjoys his refreshed glass. “It’s not that I’m worried about nature. I’m more or less concerned that we’re walking into a trap.”

“I know. I feel the same.” Gladio’s grip around his waist becomes a little firmer, as if protecting him from the monsters that both know lurk on the other side of the wall. “But, you know that I’m going to keep you safe.”

Smirking, he nods, and takes another sip. “Your job is to first protect the Prince.”

“Fuck that.” Gladio hugs him tighter. “You’re my first priority out there.” Lips caress the top of his ear, sending a shiver down Ignis’ back. “He may think it’s him, but you come first.”

“That’s because you’re such a gentleman.” He teases his lover, turning around to look up at him. He looks into his honey-colored eyes, feeling more at ease than when he’d returned home. “Always allowing me to _come_  first.”

His lover smirks, pulling him flush against his body. “Finish that drink, and let’s go make that a reality, sweetheart.”

Conscious of the time, and knowing that he has to be back downstairs in six - no, _five_  - hours, he drains his glass, swallowing the last of his bourbon. They walk back into his apartment together, heading towards the master bedroom without turning on any of the lights. Moving methodically, rather than through the haze of lust that is currently spiking through his body, Ignis removes all of his own clothes, as Gladio does the same. Pulling the blankets back, he moves to lay down, when a soft _smack_  sounds, his left buttcheek now tingling where he’s just been struck, as he falls forward, landing on his hands and knees.

“Sorry.” Gladio says, without a trace of an apology in his voice. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Staying in position, Ignis pushes his ass backwards, and looks over his shoulder. “Surely you must want to hit the other side, to keep it even?”

“So, it’s _that_  kind of play tonight, is it, sweetheart?” Gladio obliges his request, his right buttcheek feeling the same burn as his left. “You want it rough?”

“S-Seeing as we might not get to enjoy it this way for quite some time…..yes.” Ignis grips the sheet on the bed, as he rolls his hips back and forth. “Give it to me good, Gladio.”

“I _always_  give it to you good, Ignis.” Whispered words are spoken into his ear, making him moan low, as he knows the man is telling the truth. “The question is, do you want to be able to sit down tomorrow?”

Spreading his knees apart further, he lowers his chest down on the bed. “Make it _hurt_.”

He fists the sheets, as he prepares himself to feel all of Gladio’s strength. When it doesn’t happen, he starts to relax, which it seems his lover has been waiting for, slapping his ass at the exact moment he releases the tension in his body. He moans loud into the bed, as his ass stings. A soft kiss is pressed against the same area, Gladio’s way of apologizing to him. Another hard slap to his ass has him moaning louder, as the pain shoots through his body, transitioning into pleasure. A strike to his upper thigh, and then one on the meatiest part of his ass happen in quick succession. Ignis lifts himself up, arching his back to throw his head back, howling with urgency, as he feels himself already close to an orgasm.

More kisses are scattered over the sore parts of his body, as a bottle top is snapped open. His head falls forward again, as his lover starts to prep him with gentle touches. This push and pull is what he loves the most about being Gladio’s lover. Their trust in each other - knowing that they’ll never push the other too far when it comes to these acts in the bedroom - it’s the best reward for their sexual prowess. As soon as he’s loose enough, he feels the tip of Gladio’s cock start to rub against him, the teasing act continuing as he starts to moan more, feeling like a bitch in heat, as he tries to get the man’s cock to push inside of him.

“G-Gladio,” he groans, rocking himself back and forth. Each time he pushes back, the tip of Gladio’s cock disappears, the man purposefully pulling it away. “S-Stop this. I need you…”

“I know you do, sweetheart.” A harsh slap to his ass has him caterwauling. “But we’re not done with this yet.”

Each slap feels better than the last. Ignis knows that if Gladio continues this, he won’t be able to stop the orgasm that he’s already hovering on the edge from happening. The tip of Gladio’s thickened flesh pushes into him, and with one rough thrust, is shoved all the way inside of Ignis’ body. He chokes on his moan, his body feeling like it’s being split in two, as the man drives his girth deeper and deeper into his body. _This_  is the pain he’s been dying to feel all day. This release from all the stress, the worry, everything that comes with being in his position - Ignis succumbs to the blissful pain that Gladio pours down upon him.

His back connects to Gladio’s chest, as meaty hands yank on his hips, forcing him to be in a kneeling position. He releases a guttural moan, as the tip of Gladio’s cock strikes his bundle of nerves dead-on. “Bullseye.” His lover hums low into his ear. He grinds himself down onto Gladio’s cock, desperate to feel it again. “Patience, sweetheart.” A low chuckle fills his ear.

Ignis gets closer and closer to the edge, with each rough thrust of Gladio’s hips. His lover’s hand barely touches his cock, and it’s all over. Ignis is coming, his release erupting out of him, covering his stomach, Gladio’s hand, and flings onto his blanket. The caterwauling returns, as the pleasure coursing through his body makes him delirious. He hears Gladio growl low, and feels him start to come deep inside him, making him moan in return.

It takes a few minutes to return back from their shared moment. Gladio slips out of him, Ignis’ knees giving out, as he falls forward onto the bed. He catches himself from falling completely, not wanting to make more of a mess than he’s already made, locking his wrists to keep himself upright. Gladio gets off the bed, and returns with a warm cloth, which first gets used on his ass, then is used on his sensitive arousal, and finally his chest. Once he’s all clean, he collapses on the bed, laying on his stomach.

“I told you I would get you good tonight,” Gladio says, after they’ve shared a few soft kisses. “I’m going to miss being able to do these sorts of things on the road with you.”

“I will too.” Ignis rests his head on his arm, as he look into his lover’s eyes. “But, it’s probably better if we keep our hands to ourselves. At least, as much as we can.”

A low laugh leaves Gladio’s mouth, as a smirk tugs on both of their lips. “You sayin’ I can’t keep my hands to myself, sweetheart?”

“I’m saying _I_  can’t do that.” Ignis smirks, and then turns his head to the other side, yawning softly. “Can you make sure my phone is charging?”

“Of course.” Gladio kisses the nape of his neck. “Get some sleep, Ignis.” The bed shifts, as he gets up. “I’ll leave an elixir next to your phone. See you tomorrow, sweetheart.” One more kiss to the nape of his neck, Gladio taking his leave.

Ignis begins to fall asleep, drained from the day’s activities, as well as from his ritual nightly dalliance. He wonders if this trip to Altissia is going to go as smoothly as everyone hopes it will. But, as Gladio said, he’s got nothing to worry about, as his lover will make sure that he’s taken care of before his royal duty to the Prince of Lucis. That thought propels him into a dreamless slumber, allowing him to recharge for the following day, which will, no doubt,  be as long as this one had been.


End file.
